


rosa canina

by erokubi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gods Among Us, Knotting, Lunar New Year Special 2018, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokubi/pseuds/erokubi
Summary: Julian helps Andreas prepare for another full moon. Originally written as a two-part Lunar New Year Special 2018 for Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hadn’t realized the full moon was so close already.”

Andreas stops mid-pace in front of the fireplace.

“I’m being obvious.” What was a question quickly slips into a resigned sigh. Julian laughs and shrugs, hands busy with mending one of his own shirts.

“Maybe. Also, calendars exist.” Julian smiles, nodding over to the slim sheet of paper pinned above the side table. Andreas rolls his eyes and it only makes him laugh. Julian wiggles his fingers through the half-sewn tear. “You could help me out with this if you need something to do. It is your fault, after all.”

It only takes a few steps for Andreas to close the distance between them. He bends to kiss the top of Julian’s blond curls and perches himself beside him.

“You know I’m not good with delicate things like that.”

“ _Clearly_.”

The tease earns Julian a soft nip on his neck, already long canines grazing over his nape. He shivers, skin turning to goose flesh, and he knows Andreas doesn’t miss the way he bites his own lip, or the blush rising in his cheeks.

“I need to finish this,” he tries, though it’s hardly convincing.

“You can leave it for later.”

“We both know that means it’ll never get done.”

“I can get you a new one in town.”

“That’s a waste–”

But Andreas is already kissing the air from his lungs, a hand tangled in his hair, the other already coaxing the ripped shirt out of his hands.

“We can use it as a rag,” Andreas mumbles and Julian simply hums, shoving the lump of cloth off of his lap along with the needle and thread. He climbs onto the blacksmith’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders as Andreas pulls him in by the hips.

“Only if you don’t rip this one.” It comes out as an afterthought, Julian panting and light-headed, his lips plump and red from being teased between Andreas’ teeth. Andreas never gets tired of it. He tugs playfully at the frayed hem of Julian’s tunic.

“Then why’s it still on?”

That’s really all the encouragement he needs. Once deft fingers struggle with the top few buttons before just slipping it over his own head, letting the white linen crumple in a heap next to the other shirt. He quickly moves to pop open the button of his own trousers, Andreas’ hands following and slipping down the back to grope his ass, each round cheek fitting perfectly in his palms. Julian rolls his hips, grinding himself against Andreas already hard cock and back into his greedy hands.

The moon won’t rise for a while, but Andreas can still feel its pull. It shows in his hunger for Julian, leaving marks all across his warm, freckled skin, dragging his tongue over his nipples and between his legs, not-yet claws dragging across his soft inner thighs as he holds them open. Julian’s moans melt into soft gasps when Andreas’ tongue dips into him, fingers curling into the sheets.

Julian reaches over, trying to feel his way to the drawer of the night stand and fish out the bottle of oil they keep there, but he misses miserably when Andreas decides to run his tongue from his hole all the way to the tip of his cock.

“You ass,” Julian gasps, only to squeal when Andreas takes him into his mouth. “Oh,  _fuck_.”

Andreas chuckles and it has Julian squirming. Even now he still feebly reaches for the drawer, though only to grip the handle as he tries to thrust his hips into Andreas’ mouth. His moans get pitchy and sweet, his free hand tangling into his lover’s long hair, tugging insistently the closer he gets. However Andreas seems to have other ideas, pulling away just when he’s resting on the brink of release.

“I swear to God, Andreas if you leave me like this I’ll–”

“Relax, I’m not done with you yet.”

Julian wants to kick him for the smug look on his face, but Andrea untangles Julian’s hand from his hair, kissing at his knuckles, then reaches the bottle of oil he’d given up on grabbing. He tugs the cork open with his teeth, spitting it onto the floor, before pouring some into his palm.

“Do we have enough?” Julian asks, trying to keep his voice steady as Andreas runs oiled fingers over his hole. Andreas raises an eyebrow. Julian’s blush deepens. “For tonight.”

Andreas grins. “And I thought _I_  was eager.” He slowly presses in a finger to punctuate the sentence. Whatever retort Julian has on his tongue quickly leaves him in a moan when Andreas presses in another, curling them into him and stretching him open. It doesn’t take much–his hole is still soft and pliant from when they fucked the night before, and still a little slick from when he prepared himself in the bath. Julian is already working himself against Andreas’ hand, asking for more until Andreas ends up folding him in half and fucking him into the mattress.

(They’ll be fine, Julian realizes, feeling the cum trickling down his thighs.)


	2. Chapter 2

The sun paints the sky gold, and Julian follows his love into the forest.

They make sure to lock the cabin up behind them, as small as it is, snuffing out the fireplace and every candle. The makeshift forge goes quiet, too, Andreas carefully stowing away his tools even though his bones itch. Julian packs a bag full of spare clothes for both of them, and Andreas only keeps on a loose pair of trousers with a wool blanket around his shoulders.

It’s all he needs. Andreas’ breath comes out in hot puffs against the crisp evening air, his steps staggered and clumsy. Julian stays a few steps behind him, offering a soothing hand on his back when he stops to brace himself against the trees. The transformation isn’t too painful (at least that’s what Andreas says), but it’s far from comfortable. Between the crunch of leaves under Julian’s boots, he can pick up the soft pop of Andreas’ bones as they begin to stretch under his skin. His mouth and limbs always seem to be the first: blunt nails turning into claws, a soft hiss from Andreas as he opens his mouth to make room for sharpening teeth.

“We’re almost there,” Julian says. Andreas only grunts and nods, shoulders hunched as he pulls the blanket tighter around him.

When they’d first arrived in town, the first thing they did was scout for a place to hide away. The small clearing is shrouded by the tall underbrush and thick, looming trees. Clusters of rose hips peek from the bushes, with only a few of the wild roses remaining their delicate pink. Andreas had laughed when Julian told him they were called dog flowers.

Now he’s pacing around the edge of the clearing, just like he did in front of the fireplace the night before, wearing lines into the soft grass. He’d kicked off the trousers as soon as he was able, the blanket still hung around his shoulders but slowly slipping. His steps are a bit steadier, wider and stalking, the restlessness building inside of him and growing with his size. The hair on his arms and legs thicken into fur, his long blond locks graying into a mane around his neck. There’s a low, constant growl in his throat as the sky turns to a deep blue, and silver bits of light begin to climb up from the east.

Julian meanwhile lays in the grass not far off, shirt and trousers already undone, hands playing with the cork stopper topping the bottle of oil. He closes his eyes and hums softly. It’s the same lullaby he reserves for every full moon, ever since he’d found Andreas chained up in that dark cellar to save others from himself. But now, he can hear Andreas pause, the soft growls growing quiet, and the shifting of grass underneath his lover’s feet as he approaches.

“Hi there, love,” Julian smiles. He sits up and runs a hand through Andreas’ mane, coaxing him closer to pull the falling blanket from his shoulders and set it aside with the bottle. Andreas noses at Julian, taking in the familiar scent of sex and sweat, tugging restlessly at his clothes until Julian peels them off and tosses them aside. The night air bites at Julian’s skin, and he presses himself into Andreas’ warmth, running his hands along his chest.

He starts out gentle, or at least tries to. Tries not to bite too hard, tries to keep his grip loose even when Julian sighs and presses back into his claws and teeth and tongue, tries to be slow when Julian parts his legs and  _God he can still smell himself on him–_

Then Julian’s hands are on his cock, stroking him until precum begins to drip from it. He nudges at Andreas until he lays back on the grass, slipping between his legs so he can return the favor from earlier. His small, soft tongue teases along the slit while his hands work the rest of his length. There’s no way Julian can fit more than the tip in his mouth, but he tries his best to suck on him, letting his tongue follow his hands until Andreas growls in pleasure. He lets Andreas fuck up against his lips and along his chest and neck, while he uncorks the bottle of oil and pours the remaining third onto his cock.

But Andreas’ patience runs out, and just moments after Julian finds himself on his hands and knees with Andreas frotting against his ass, the tip catching on his slicked up hole, claws digging into his hips. Julian stutters, the sensation rushing right to his own cock from the memory of the first time Andreas had made a mess of him, fucking between his legs until he covered him in come.

“Andreas, wait,” Julian starts, tugging on Andreas hand to get his attention. He knows he won’t be able to hold it for too long, so he works quickly, reaching back to line his thick cock up against his hole, pushing back as slow as he can. Andreas was never  _small_  to begin with, even as a man, and Julian takes a deep breath, forcing himself to relax around the shape of him. Andreas lets out a huff against his neck, nipping his shoulder as Julian sinks back on him inch by inch. Julian soothes a hand over his arm. “Just a little more, just– _ah!_ ”

He braces both arms against the ground as Andreas bucks into him, again and again, fucking the rest of his length into Julian. Every sweet sharp cry that spills from Julian’s lips only serves to egg him on, grinding his hips up against that perfect, round ass, claws creating welts on his hips to keep Julian right where he needs him to be. Julian can barely think, any discomfort quickly melting away into heat and pleasure until he’s boneless and gasping, held up only by his hips by Andreas’ cock rutting into him.

It’s not long before his knot begins to swell, hitching on Julian’s opening and making Andreas’ hips stutter as he pushes it past that tight ring of muscle. Julian claws at the ground. It’s too much–the heat and pressure, the way it grinds against his prostate until his cock twitching and drooling between his legs. Andreas’ teeth grip the nape of his neck, holding him still as he fucks it back into him until they’re tied together. He can’t move but he doesn’t need to–Julian squeezes around him, milking him until they both come and Andreas growls, stuffing him full.

Julian can only whimper, feeling each pulse of thick cum empty into him as  Andreas grinds his hips in circles against his ass. Even in this form, he still massages along his sore ass and thighs, licking instead of kissing the newly formed bite mark on his neck. He wraps an arm around Julian’s waist, careful in moving them both to lay down on their sides, keeping him warm and pressed against him as the night air cools the sweat from his skin.

The moon still sits high in the sky, but the restlessness in Andreas’ veins settles, soft like the lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Julian Rowe © [erokubi](https://twitter.com/erokubi)  
> Andreas Montagne © [fangs](https://twitter.com/somanyfangs)


End file.
